


A Present with a Tail

by tepidblood



Series: 369 Apartment AU [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 369 apartment au, Dick Pics, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Multi, Nudes, Pet Play, am I clear enough yet?, consensual sexual photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidblood/pseuds/tepidblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji encourages Izuru to open a Christmas present early and texts Shuuhei about it all; it’s very <b><em>playful</em></b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present with a Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 369 Apartment AU (that doesn’t have a tag yet). [Eline](http://landofshame.tumblr.com) sent me a link to this adorable [tail and butt plug](http://kittensplaypenshop.tumblr.com/post/104434571168/the-new-glass-plugs-will-be-available-on-the-new) and I decided Izuru needed to have it.  
> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://tepidblood.tumblr.com/post/105333870748).

He was the first person home for once, which seemed to be the trend since the last page of the calendar had been bared. The apartment not having any lights on after he opened the door had been a little disconcerting at first, so they had put a small Christmas themed light in the entry hall, all the while praying the timer it was on did not malfunction like the last one did. Zabimaru would be waiting on him, the dog’s fluffy tail banging against the wall as excitement peaked once he saw the blond. He would pet the dog some before trying to do anything else, just to try to get him off his shadow, but it never fully worked. Any groceries or other items would always get put away first before he would change and slip Zabi’s booties on, an extra scarf snagged before he would take his boyfriend’s dog for his nightly walk. The walks were nicer in the summer, when it was  _warmer_ , but watching the dog slide through the off white sleet on the sidewalk could still bring a smile to his face; now if it could only warm his nose.

He’s not the only one with a cold nose, Zabi’s extra cold nose shoving it underneath his lax hand, and he resists the urge to flick the dog on the head. Chastising him wouldn’t do any good and having the dog lay his head on his thigh was nice; it was warm. He was stubborn and refused to turn the thermostat up higher than it  _had_  to be, just to try to help with the extra bills that always cropped up this time of year; it never seemed to work. It still meant he was wearing one of Renji’s hoodies over his sweater while curled up under the cat fur covered blanket on the couch. He had tried to coax Killer to join him, but the old cat wouldn’t leave the pile of Shuuhei’s clothes that had been left on the bedroom floor. The TV was buzzing lowly about news he already heard on the radio on his ride home and far less interesting than the book he was  _trying_  to read, which was a somewhat difficult task with a needy dog. Zabi kept pestering for his attention, pushing his cold nose against his hand and rubbing against his knees, new white fur added to the grey that dominated the black blanket, and his patience was threatening to run thin. He gets a random break from the worting of the dog long enough to turn a page in his book, which only brings his attention to the banging that was outside the door;  _ah_ , Renji must be home.

” **Izuru!** ” The call that seems a touch too joyous for the cold air from the hall that the red head is letting in reaches the blond, as if he hadn’t heard Renji blundering around outside the door to begin with. He would have welcomed him back, but the dog he gripped by the collar ( _just in case Renji had the groceries he was supposed to get_ ) was barking, elation causing the canine to wiggle with horribly contained excitement. There are some loud thuds, the sound of the front door slamming shut by a booted foot, and Renji cursing underneath his breath.

” **Did you get the stuffing?** ” The light in the kitchen makes the living room brighter, Renji’s shadow darting back and forth from what the blond could see. There’s a rattle, the shake of a box full of flavored bread crumbs, and Izuru finally relinquishes his grip upon the dog. “ **Thank you–** ” There’s more cursing in the kitchen and the sound of a can falling on the floor makes him wince. He hopes they won’t have to replace any of the linoleum because of that and the stern commands for Zabimaru to sit reach his ears as he moves. He gives up on his book for now, cramming a bookmark between stiff pages, and he sets it down beneath the lamp. He almost misses Renji’s shadow crossing around the back of the couch, only to find the red head almost in his lap as he tried to throw back the blanket so he could get up.

” **Hey.** ” Renji was close, his lips curled into a full smile, and it was almost like being greeted by the dog at the door. Renji’s face is red, mostly in his nose, which means its cold induced. He seems excited too, his hands pulling at his gloves as a box finds itself in the book keeper’s arms, and the smile that pulls at the red head’s chapped lips slides ever closer. He expects the kiss, but he doesn’t appreciate how it comes with cold hands being shoved under the blanket and against his sides, and he frowns into the press of lips.

” **Would you cut that–** ” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because one of the cold hands was swiping a hat that was freckled with tiny snowflakes off its owner’s head and tossing it away, allowing the red head to bury his chilled face in the crook of his neck. “ **Renji!** ” Indignant was not strong enough of a word for the noise that came out of his mouth, his hands pushing on broad shoulders, which seemed to only invite cold hands to slip around his body and pull him closer. Renji evidently had enough sense not to hug him too tight, which kept the box in his lap from getting squished, but  _still_. “ **Go take a hot shower— I’m _not_  your heating pad.**” He can feel Renji grinning into his skin now, which encourages a scowl to start to form on his face, but he’s derailed by yet another kiss.

” **Okay sure— but _after_  you open your gift.**” The cold hands are extracting themselves from his back, allowing warmth to return to his briefly chilled skin, and he fights down the shiver that tries to work its way up his spine. Renji was rubbing his cheeks to help warm them up, his dark eyes peering mischievously over his broad grin, and it’s almost enough to make him uneasy. Uneasy in the sense of a lurking prank hidden in the box left in his lap.

” **It’s not even Christmas yet—** ” Renji is leaning closer again, his fingers spread wide and reaching towards the edge of the blanket, and the blond is suddenly hyperaware of his sweater and hoodie slipping up his skin; a perfect spot for Renji to try to chill him with his cold hands.

” **C’ _mon_.** ” He frowns some at the coercive tone, his hands abandoning the box so he could tuck the blanket tighter around him, effectively shutting Renji’s hands out. The red head looks a touch crest fallen because of that, but it’s not hard for his enthusiasm to pick up. “ **We’re adults, we don’t have to play by family rules anymore!** ”

” **Does this mean _you_  want to open your gifts early?**” That would be a little hard; Izuru hasn’t even wrapped them yet.

” ** _No._** ” Renji plucks at the blanket, easing it down slack covered legs before catching the teetering box, placing it back into the blond’s lap. “ **I just want you to open up _this_ present—**” He speaks as he turns the box over, fixes the bow on it some, and pushes it closer to the book keeper. “ **Tonight, at least.** ” A brow arches severely at the enthusiasm that has yet to abandon ruddy features, skepticism threatening to mar the subtle excitement welling in his chest. It wasn’t that he wouldn’t enjoy the gift,  _probably_ , but—

” **If I open one of my gifts early we all should do that; _together_.** ” Shuuhei wasn’t due home for another hour probably, just judging from the last series of text messages Izuru had received when he first came home. Excluding the newest member to the relationship wouldn’t be fair to him, or nice, even if he probably wouldn’t mind. It’s not Renji’s place to be insensitive about those things, which is why he’s so curious as to what was going on— He gets a pretty decent answer when Renji’s eyes droop, his smile slimming down  _just_  a touch as he leans forward again, his arms ‘trapping’ the blond into the corner of the couch; oh.

” **Well, you know, if you open your gift you’ll become _my_  present too, you know?**”

_Oh._

* * *

Izuru forgets about his book for the night the moment he opens his gift, which was obviously Renji’s plan. They had to lock Zabimaru in his crate, just to make sure he stayed out of the way. Killer was still asleep on the pile of clothes on the floor, but she usually wouldn’t cause a problem. The worst she could do is catch interest in the soft tail that was stretched out across Renji’s thigh while they were distracted, but it didn’t seem to be a problem they would have that night. They were probably annoying her anyway, what with the breathy moans Renji was coaxing out of him.

Tanned fingers were warmer now, which he is thankful for as they scissor in his ass, each probing touch earning the red head a shudder. The smell of lube was pretty strong, enough so that it coats his tongue and sticks in his mouth, even if he hasn’t licked any up. It was just something that came with the silicone lube they had, but that was fine; it felt nice. It felt good have the extra slickness when one of them was in a rush, and they were rushing tonight. He had been cold earlier, but he wasn’t cold now, which simply adds to the urgency that drew them together. Renji’s mouth was hot where it opened and pressed itself to his stomach, the red head’s free hand holding onto his hip as he curled his fingers. That never failed to bring Izuru up to his toes, gasping and clenching just a touch harder at the hair in his grasp, and he thrusts forward. Renji was just starting to get a shadow on his jaw and he  _felt_  it; it felt  **great**.

Renji’s mouth was full of smiles, his teeth baring and nipping at pale flesh, leaving little dots of red down Izuru’s stomach. He keeps trying to push that mouth towards his cock, his ass clenching around long fingers as a whine threatens to fall off his lips. Renji nips him a bit harder, pulling on the skin caught between his teeth for a moment, before he finally lets go; _tease_. ” **Ready?** ” The words come with a sudden absence of fingers, which is about as good as it is bad, and it finally forces the repressed whine out of his mouth. He was blushing, his ears felt unbearably hot at their tips, and his cock commiserates with the sensation. He spreads his legs a bit wider, his hands falling from red hair to tattooed shoulders, and he hopes Renji’s balance is a little bit better than his.

He hopes Renji doesn’t mind the crescent moon shapes left in his skin from nails digging tight against him when the soft fur of the tail is dragged up his cock. Blue eyes are open wide, but he’s not really seeing, at least not anything more than Renji’s brash smirk and hard cock. He wants to sit on that cock, wrap his arms around his lover’s back and ride him until he comes; that would be a nice present for him. The glass being pushed into his ass will have to do though, the plug that holds the fake fur tail slides easily in and sits comfortably, even when Renji hooks his finger on it and  _teases_  him with it. He’s glad Renji encourages him to lie down, because the sheets give him something to hold onto as glass is twirled inside of him, a hot palm grabbing onto his cock and teasing him as well. Orgasming under attention like that isn’t hard, even if his cock still is, and it is only the boneless sensation he feels in his limbs that keeps him from swatting at Renji for pulling out his phone.

* * *

He had to almost  _fight_  his way out of the party he had been forced to attend, his editor far too drunk at that point to nag at him to stay. It was kind of nice being invited to an office party, especially since he hadn’t worked at this paper for  _that_  long,  **but**. The people at the paper were cool and all, but not  _that_  cool; especially not when drunk. Slaps on the back and people going  _what happened to your eye Shuuhei_  get real boring  **real**  quick. The turn the subway takes has him leaning a bit heavier against the wall, his legs stretched out and his ass about to fall off a seat; he probably looked like a drunk himself. He’s quite aware though, which is why he picks his phone up on the first buzz, a text message alert blinking onto the screen.

> [  **RENJI 9:41 PM**  ] –  _merry xmas ;)_

There was a picture attachment, which he opens with a prayer, because half the time his signal  _sucked_  while on the subway. It must have been his lucky day though, because it only takes a few seconds to load a picture of Izuru’s spread legs. The flash from Renji’s phone accents the lube trails along butt cheeks and the insides of thighs, not to mention the cum on his stomach and the saliva on his cock. Oh, and yeah, the tail in his ass too; he notices that too. The subway takes another turn and he  _almost_  drops his phone. He’s fumbling to catch it and not flash the bedraggled looking college student that was a few seats over with a picture of his boyfriend’s cock and another message slips in while he tries to regain his cool.

> [  **RENJI 9:51 PM**  ] –  _better hurry. i’m about to wrap him up for u_

He doesn’t regain his cool until  **much**  later that night.


End file.
